Stranger In A Strange Land
by Where The Crimson Wind Blows
Summary: Blaze is banished from her world, so she takes refuge on Mobius. Main Pairing: Shadaze. T for eventual violence. No flames! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Author's Note: Well. This story takes place in the comics universe so it'd probably be confusing to those who don't read the comics, so I recommend going to Google, typing in 'archie sonic wiki' and read about characters and things that are in the comics. Oh, and no flames please, it's my first story, cut me some slack. So here we go with chapter 1 of Stranger In A Strange Land.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-X-**

It was a nice, calm day. G.U.N. hadn't called him in, and there didn't seem to be an emergencies as of yet. Shadow sighed to himself. He was laying on top of a building with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He listened to the sound of the waves not too far off and the sun in his fur. This would've been a great day if only-

"No! Nononononono! Don't drag me into the water!"

A scowl found its way to Shadow's features. The day would've been great if he wouldn't have to spend it with the blue hedgehog and co. Hope had encouraged him to be more friendly with the Freedom Fighters after he and Rouge had been invited to a beach party (Omega couldn't make it. He prefers to not have the chance to fry his own circuits.). It was pointless and annoying, but he did it for Hope's sake. She looked almost identical to Maria. They were distant relatives, Hope was Maria's step-first cousin once removed. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice something was wrong until Sonic sped off to the direction of Freedom HQ. Shadow hopped off the roof and asked Tails what was wrong.

"NICOLE said she felt an interdimensional wormhole appear around Freedom HQ. Sonic went to check it out." Shadow nodded and sat in an empty chair away from the others. About twenty minutes later Sonic came back with a rather grim look on his face. Shadow sat up from his lounging position and picked up the conversation with mild interest.

"Sonic? Was something wrong?" Sally asked, placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Do you remember that time I got stuck in another dimension?" Sonic asked. Tail had a thoughtful expression, then asked, "You mean Blaze and Marine's dimension?" That caught Shadow's attention. He and Blaze had met before. He first met her when trying to catch Metal Sonic which ended with her giving him a Chaos Emerald. They then met again where G.U.N. had sent him to support Rouge when she was supposed to investigate a disturbance created by Blaze's Sol Emeralds. That had caused a huge fiasco whereas somehow the Babylon Rouges and Team Hooligan had gotten involved. Between nearly getting seriously burned and blown up, that whole fiasco was confusing. On thing he did remember was how Blaze's face held betrayal and disappointment, which behind her mask of disappointment her eyes held sadness. Shadow shook his head, shooing away the memories.

"Yep, well it seemed that Blaze and Marine had gotten hurt pretty badly, so they teleported here and they were unconscious when I got there. I found Dr. Quack and asked him to tend to them." The idea of Blaze hurt triggered something that felt like anger inside of him. Shadow did his best to ignore it and watched as the Freedom Fighters hurriedly packed up and began to head to Freedom HQ.

"Well? Aren't you going to go check on Blaze?" Rouge's voice prompted him to turn. He did, and saw Rouge with her hands on her hips looking at him expectantly. "... What?" he replied. Rouge gave him and exasperated look before throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know why I even bother! I try to do a nice thing and everyone is too dense! Ugh!" Rouge pinched the bridge of her nose and took a breath. She opened her eyes and stared at Shadow. "Go check on Blaze. Send my regards." Her tone told Shadow not to argue. He huffed and started off towards Freedom HQ.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Author's Note: This chapter is short. The next chapter is longer will all sort of action-y and backstory-y goodness. Here's chapter two of SiaSL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-X-**

It'd been over three days since Blaze had arrived. The two had been unconscious for exactly four days, eight hours, and twenty-two minutes. Shadow had gone beck to Rouge's place after two days, but had gone back to check and see if Blaze was awake yet. The others didn't mind his presence; he guessed Amy had told them about the whole treasure team tango. Other than a few well-meaning jibes from Sonic, he had been left to his own devices. Dr. Quack stopped by a few times to check up on Blaze and Marine, he had said to give them three more day to wake up, and if they didn't; they would have to go to the hospital. So here Shadow was, just chilling out in Freedom HQ. The others buzzed around him like flies; flies that he truly wanted to swat. His face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Sonic has currently having a one-sided staring contest with Shadow. A crash in the spare bedroom prompted them to look at the door. A soft "Ow." followed after. The door opened and a rather shocked, much rather surprised-looking Blaze stepped out. She had a few bruises, and a few cuts. The most noticeable wound was a gash on her side which was wrapped up delicately. She was wearing a black tank top and light gray sweatpants courtesy of Amy Rose. Blaze regained her composure and glanced around the room. Recognition lit her eyes as she looked over Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream.

"..." It was a rather awkward silence. Blaze didn't know what to say, so she froze. The others didn't know how to start off. Cream was the first to crack. She jumped off the couch, running, and tackled Blaze.

"Oh, Miss Blaze! I'm so glad you're alright! Everyone was so worried!" Cream had tears in her eyes and was digging her head into Blaze's stomach. Blaze_ oofed _and then smiled and put a reassuring hand on Cream's head. "Oh, c'mon. It's alright. I'm fine." Cream looked up with a looked that would make anyone's heart melt. Blaze closed her eyes in a relaxed gesture and smiled at Cream. Cream sniffed before speaking again, "Are you sure you're fine?". Blaze reopened her eyes and gave Cream a reassuring look. "Yep, I'm fine.". Cream released her and took a few steps back and beamed at her rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Sonic got out of his seat and walked up to Blaze. He held his hand out and she shook it.

"It's been awhile. How are ya, Blaze?" Sonic smiled. Blaze let go of his hand and smiled faintly at him. "I'm good. " Sonic motioned to his side, and Blaze looked at hers. "Oh." she spoke sheepishly. She looked over the room. Amy was smiling. Sally and the other Freedom Fighters smiled politely. Blaze's gaze fell on Shadow. They were both tense for a moment, then Shadow noticed something in Blaze's eyes. Relief, maybe? She flashed him an exasperated smile, and he returned it with a knowing smirk.

"So, what brings you to this dimension?" Sonic asked. Blaze sighed, rubbing her temples. "It's a long story. So Marine and I were on our way back home for return the third Sol Emerald..."


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter. I am currently typing up chapters four and five, expect them soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-X-**

"Land ho! We're home!"

Blaze walked onto the deck and watch as the land drew near. Marine pulled the Ocean Tornado up to the port and hopped onto the deck, and went to work tying the boat down. Blaze walked onto the deck and noticed a local. Well, she recognized him as part of the Royal Court. Blaze walked up to him, and he bowed. He was shaking, and stuttered out,

"W-welcome back, Princess. The King would like to see you immediately." Blaze was confused for a moment. Her father wanted to speak to her? He had just sent her away and now he wants to talk to her? Something fishy was going on, but Blaze ignored it. "Thank you for informing me. I'll be on my way in a moment." The koala bowed, and rushed back to the palace. Blaze told Marine that'd she be at the palace, and Marine saluted her and spoke about working about the 'special project'. The said project was actually and InterDimensional Portal, whereas one could type in coordinates and walk from one universe to the next in one easy step. It'd be tremendously useful when searching for the Sol Emeralds. Blaze nodded to Marine and turned to started towards the palace. As the castle came into view, she stopped for a moment to study it. The two pillars were still there. The represented the House of Fire, whereas her mother was born from, and the other one represented the House of Ice, where her father hailed from. Her mother was a red-colored cat, Blaze had taken after her mother more than her father. After all, Blaze had inherited her mothers pyrokinesis over her fathers cyrokinesis. Her father was a burly, cyan-colored lion. Blaze cleared her mind and pushed through the doors, entering the throne room. Blaze made a mental note that her mother was not present.

"Ah, Blaze. So nice of you to join us." There was an unusual emotion in her fathers voice, something along the lines of maliciousness. Blaze bowed, head down low in respect.

"How many Sol Emeralds have you collected?" he asked bluntly. "Three, father." Blaze answered, not taking her eyes off the floor. She could tell he was shaking his head back in forth. "Tsk, tsk. That's not good enough.". Blaze opened her mouth to protest, but her father continued. "You've been lacking in your duties. I have sent my top assassin, Corbel, to get rid of Eggman Nega and retrieve the rest of the Sol Emeralds. Hold your tongue," he ordered as Blaze had an incredulous look on her face. Blaze could feel his glare on her.

"My wife gave birth not long ago. A healthy boy." . Guilt washed over Blaze as she realized she hadn't been around to even notice her mother was pregnant. The King continued, "We named him our rightful successor.". That would mean Blaze would no longer have to look after the Sol Emeralds. A giddy, free feeling washed over her. Before she could live the feeling, the most unsuspecting thing happened. "As you now, he will now take care of the Sol Emeralds, but there is one more thing. Now that you aren't my rightful heir, I can say these things freely. I loathe you. You are a monster only capable on destruction. You don't belong in my peaceful country, all you attract is danger and evil. You have caused me and my country so much shame and so much pain. After this, you will no longer be tolerated here. If you have any shred of dignity or pride, you will renounce your name and leave peacefully." Utter and complete shock ran to Blaze's core. They had never loved her? They loathe her so much they are disowning her? Blaze bit back the tears by biting her lip. Blaze stood up, emotionless, and removed the gem from her forehead. The gem was special; it linked her powers to the Sol Emeralds and it proved her as royalty. It fell to the ground and Blaze walked out of the door. After the King was sure Blaze was gone, he signaled one of his guards to come closer. The guard saluted and bowed.

"Kill her before she leaves this dimension." the King said coldly. The guard saluted and ran off.

**-X-**

Blaze's brows were furrowed in confusion and betrayal. It was the only thing keeping her from crying. She noticed Marine waiting for her outside of the castle.

"Oi Blaze, back so soon? Well, it's ab- wait, what happened?" Marine noticed Blaze's expression. Blaze explained quietly to Marine what happened. Marine was enraged and had a few choice words for the King. Blaze thought to herself as Marine ranted on. _'Right so the problem at hand is that I need to get out of here fast. The only place that is safe that I can think of is Sonic's dimension._' Blaze bit her lip, debated whether to go to the dimension or not. _'Hopefully the InterDimensional Portal is working well enough to get us to Sonic's world._' Marine was quiet for a moment, then asked what they were going to do.

"The only safe place I can think of is Sonic's dimension. We'll have to chance it with the InterDimensional Portal." Marine nodded, "That might just work." she said, slowly speaking each word. The pier came into view as they approached the Ocean Tornado. Uneasiness fell over the two as five Royal Soldiers caught sight of them.

"Kill her!" One yelled and the next thing Blaze knew was that they charged. She brought up a wall of the fire and hissed, "Just because my powers aren't connected to the Sol Emeralds doesn't mean I can't use them!". The wall of fire startled the soldiers, and Marine jumped on one. She pulled his hat down and tripped him, miraculously knocking him unconscious. Blaze launched herself at two soldiers in a flame tornado, taking them out easily. She noticed Marine getting choked by a soldier and gasped. Running at him, she kicked his side and he yowled in pain and released Marine.

"Go get the portal ready!" Blaze ordered, and Marine ran onto the ship. Blaze took a breath, and was grabbed from behind. "Sorry, Daddy's orders!" the soldier mocked, spearing Blaze in the stomach. She growled and threw her weight around and flipped him over her and kicked him into a tree. "Oi, Blaze! It's now or never!" Marine yelled. Blaze ran onto the ship, lighting it on fire as she did so. She grabbed Marine and jumped through the portal as she did so. Soon the whole ship became engulfed in flames and burned whatever remained of Blaze's or Marine's presence.


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: **

**Hey. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy. Between school and personal affairs, I have very little free time, and no free time means no story. I lost inspiration for this story some time ago, but in return gained inspiration for a new one. I haven't lost hope for this story, so I'm going to put it on hiatus for awhile. But, in my time of absence, I got and idea for a new story about Shadaze. It'll be dark, and violent more than likely so be prepared. **

**So, again, sorry for the not updating of SiaSL. Get ready for my new story though. With that, I'll see ya sometime soon and early Happy Turkey Day.**


End file.
